Ars Arcanum
is an ability that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts and is a Deck Command in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. It allows the user to attack enemies with a massive combo attack. Mechanics In Kingdom Hearts, Ars Arcanum is a special ability that costs 4 AP to equip and 3 MP to use. This version of the combo extends for up to thirteen slashes. When used, Sora executes a powerful flurry of blows. After the initial flurry, the "Bash" command will appear. Selecting it will make Sora execute a follow-up slash. After a number of successful Bash attacks, the "Finish" command will appear. This command will trigger a back-flip slash followed by a wide horizontal front flip slash. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, it is an Attack Sleight. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, it is an Ultimate Attack Command exclusive to Ventus that takes up two slots, has a maximum level of 6, has a normal reload time of 25 seconds, and fills the Command Gauge by 6%. This version of the combo involves more acrobatics and slashes than the others. In Kingdom Hearts III, Sora unleashes a fast combo of swift Keyblade strikes. "Attack" can be inputted to generate a second combo, with each press unleashing two hits. Sora finishes the second combo by rapidly spinning upwards before delivering a downwards slam, creating a small shockwave. It is the final finisher available to Second Form in the demo, and it is currently unknown if there are any additional Finish Situation Commands after it. Learning Ars Arcanum ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Sora learns Ars Arcanum after defeating Captain Hook in Neverland. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Sora can learn Ars Arcanum when he reaches level 37. **Its card combination is: * *: ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *Sora can learn Ars Arcanum when he reaches level 42. **Its card combination is: * *: ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' *Limit Form has Ars Arcanum as a Limit. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Ventus can create Ars Arcanum through Command Melding. Recipes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ars Arcanum is an Ultimate-class Attack Command that can be melded through nine different recipes, listed in the Giga Attack Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Ventus, and is a F recipe. **Aerial Slam (LV4) + Blitz (LV4) *The second recipe can be melded by Ventus, and is a C recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming from Aerial Slam when Ventus melds it. **Aerora (LV3) + Fire Strike (LV3) *The third recipe can be melded by Ventus, and is a G recipe that has a 5% chance of transforming from Slot Edge when Ventus melds it. **Cura (LV2) + Blizzard Edge (LV2) *The fourth recipe can be melded by Ventus, and is a P recipe that has a 5% chance of transforming from Slot Edge when Ventus melds it. **Cura (LV2) + Poison Edge (LV2) *The fifth recipe can be melded by Ventus, and is a H recipe that has a 5% chance of transforming from Blizzard Edge when Ventus melds it. **Quick Blitz (LV2) + Blizzara (LV2) *The sixth recipe can be melded by Ventus, and is a G recipe that has a 5% chance of transforming from Blizzard Edge when Ventus melds it. **Quick Blitz (LV2) + Blizzard (LV2) *The seventh recipe can be melded by Ventus, and is a O recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming from Blitz when Ventus melds it. **Quick Blitz (LV3) + Slot Edge (LV3) *The eighth recipe can be melded by Ventus, and is a G recipe that has a 5% chance of transforming from Blizzard Edge when Ventus melds it. **Sliding Dash (LV2) + Blizzara (LV2) *The ninth recipe can be melded by Ventus, and is a E recipe that has a 5% chance of transforming from Blizzard Edge when Ventus melds it. **Sliding Dash (LV2) + Blizzard (LV2) Other appearances Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Although Ars Arcanum cannot be performed by any playable character, Xion can perform a modified version of Ars Arcanum in her third form. Etymology Ars Arcanum gets its name from the Latin ''ars, meaning 'technique', 'skill' or 'art' and arcanum meaning 'secret'. It's Japanese name is "Last Arcanum", meaning "Last Secret". Gallery File:Ars-Arcanum.gif|Sora executing the Ars Arcanum sleight in KH: COM. File:Ars Arcanum BBS.gif|Ventus using Ars Arcanum in Neverland. See also *Final Arcana *Ars Solum Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities fr:Arcanes